Transcript:Ancient Evil
Act One FADE IN: |'INT. ANCIENT RUINS - INTERIORS' We have our establishing shot. We're in front of a salmon reddish wall covered with cobwebs and symbols. The symbols appear to be hieroglyphs. Then as if by its own accord, the camera sweeps across the wall and onto another, where there are lights shown on it. The lights are revealed to be coming from the LITTLE GREEN MEN. They're wearing miner's caps. They're exploring the place in awe before one of them notices the fourth wall. He comes over to introduce himself. '' '''LGM' Am I on? As if somebody is on the other side of the camera and communicating to them, the LGM gives a thumbs-up that he's all set before he clears his throat, preparing to tell the folks at home what's going on. Ancient ruins.... spooooooky. The other LGMs walk past by him, exploring more of the ruins. He then sees they're all ahead of him and runs to catch up with them. '' ''They all end up standing before a golden staircase. They all bring out laser firearms and take aim. '' 'PAN TO-- ''' '' '' Upwards from the LGMs to a stone door with ancient symbols similar to hieroglyphs. The lasers successfully cause the door to blow up into pieces. Once the door has been eradicated, the LGMs climb up the staircase. '' ''Inside the threshold there is an eerie white glow. The LGMs walk up to the door. One of them timidly asks: Anybody home? Indeed somebody is. A tall and lanky silhouette comes creeping towards the little guys. The figure has long sharp claws that would put an eagle's claws to shame, broad shoulders, long arms and legs, long and round ears, and a tall hat on its head. Its whole frame mostly seems thrown together. This scares the LGMs so much that they start to run the other way as fast as they can. '' ''But as if someone had pushed the pause button on a remote control, they stop running. They're frozen with fear. |'INT. STAR COMMAND' The camera pulls back and we find that indeed someone has paused them. The whole event was recorded footage, playing on a small screen. The screen is situated slightly above a purple table, in a large green room with orange chairs and white and green decor. The viewers? COMMANDER NEBULA That's it. After that, bupkis. The LGM team went missin'. He is present with TEAM LIGHTYEAR. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR is standing next to the commander while MIRA NOVA, BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER and XR are all sitting down. '' '''BUZZ LIGHTYEAR' Any idea what happened to them, Commander? COMMANDER NEBULA Negative. It was a routine archaeological deal! Behind him, Booster gulps nervously. BOOSTER MUNCHAPPER Doesn't look routine to me. COMMANDER NEBULA Buzz, your mission is to find those poor green beans, and bring 'em home. He motions to the desk as he says this, emphasizing Star Command as homebase. BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Buzz holds up a hand, like he's swearing to an oath. Consider it done. Beat. Saddle up, Rangers, we're headed for...'' '' He realizes he doesn't know where they're going. Uh... where exactly are we headed? COMMANDER NEBULA A planet with no name. Call it, 'Planet X'. |'INT. PLANET Z - INTERIORS' ''The same footage is replayed over again, this time on a different screen. '' '' '' Act Two Act Three Category:Transcripts